Met My Angel Detective
by Celestial Aika Rynka
Summary: Kaito Kid bertemu dengan seorang detektif yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Dan tanpa Kaito sangka, sang detektif adalah sepupu jauh dari dua teman kecilnya, Ran dan Aoko. Warn: Sho-ai, OOC-


Summary: Kaito Kid bertemu dengan seorang detektif yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Dan tanpa Kaito sangka, sang detektif adalah sepupu jauh dari dua teman kecilnya, Ran dan Aoko.  
Rated: T  
Warn: Sho-ai, OOC, OC, Typo(s), EyD tak beraturan, Aneh, Alur Berantakan, dll...

.

. 

Ekoda High School

Seorang pemuda berjalan dengan santainya disepanjang lorong sekolah. Sapaan dan cengiran khas miliknya terus ia lemparkan pada gadis-gadis yang menyapanya. Langkahnya pun terhenti pada salah satu pintu kelas, lalu membuka pintu tersebut. 

"Yo, Minna!" Sapa Pemuda tersebut dengan cengiran khasnya. 

Ia pun mulai berjalan menuju meja belajarnya, sambil sesekali membalas sapaan teman-temannya.  
Ia melambatkan langkahnya saat iris violetnya mendapati salah seorang teman kecilnya sedang bertelepon di dekat jendela. 

"Hontou? Jadi sore ini ya? Aoko jadi tak sabar!" Ia dapat mendengar sedikit perkataan gadis yang saat ini berada di depannya. 

"Un! Arigatou Gozaimasu!" 

Gadis itu menyimpan kembali ponselnya dengan wajah sumringah, lalu berbalik badan untuk kembali ketempat duduknya. 

"Kaito!" Kejut gadis tersebut saat melihat seorang pemuda bersurai coklat acak-acakan sedang berdiri di belakangnya. 

"Siapa itu tadi, Aoko?" Pemuda yang baru saja dipanggil Kaito menatap Aoko dengan penasaran. 

"Dengan siapa Aoko bertelepon itu bukan urusanmu, BaKaito!" Ujar Aoko sambil membuang muka. 

"Aku hanya penasaran. Biasanya Ahoko tidak akan berwajah seceria ini, mengingat nanti malam akan ada pencurian Kaito Kid yang hebat itu," Kaito menjawab dengan seringai kecil di wajahnya. 

"Hmph! Terserah Aoko dong mau berekspresi seperti apa," Ujar Aoko sambil menggembungkan pipinya sebal. 

"Aoko sangat senang karena sepupu jauh Aoko akan datang ke Jepang, BaKaito!" 

"Oh? Ahoko punya sepupu?" Tanya Kaito dengan seringai mengejek. "Kok aku tak tahu ya?" Lanjutnya. 

"Tentu saja punya! Namanya Kudo Shinichi, ia seorang detektif. Selama ini ia tinggal di Amerika, makanya kau tak tahu, Kaito!" Ujar Aoko sambil mendengus sebal. 

"Untuk apa sepupumu jauh-jauh dari Amerika datang Ke Jepang? Ah... Jangan-jangan Ayahmu sudah putus asa karena selalu kalah dari Kaito Kid dan meminta tolong pada sepupumu yang seorang detektif itu untuk datang ke Jepang? Ckckck..." Kaito dengan seenaknya menarik kesimpulan yang menyebalkan. 

Aoko yang mendengar penuturan Kaito jadi kesal sendiri. "Bukan begitu, BaKaito! Shinichi-kun datang kemari hanya untuk bersekolah tahu!" Teriaknya penuh kekesalan. 

"Huh? Untuk apa jauh-jauh datang ke Jepang hanya untuk bersekolah? Apa ia ada masalah di Amerika?" Heran Kaito. 

"Uh... Entahlah, Aoko juga kurang tahu akan hal itu," Ujar Aoko terdengar ragu. 

"Kurang tahu akan hal apa?" 

Sebuah suara menginterupsi membuat Aoko dan Kaito secara serentak menolehkan kepala mereka ke asal suara. 

"Ran!" Aoko sedikit memekik kaget. 

"Mengenai sepupu kalian," Ujar Kaito menjawab pertanyaan Ran, Ran menatap Kaito dengan alis terangkat. 

"Bukankah ia akan tiba nanti sore?"

Kali ini Ran menatap Aoko dengan tatapan bingung. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Hanya saja Kami penasaran dengan kepindahan mendadak Shinichi-kun ke Jepang," Ujar Aoko.

"Kalau penasaran kenapa Kaito-kun tidak datang saja ke rumah dan bertemu Shinichi langsung?" Tawar Ran.

"Itu tak mungkin. Ran, kau lupa kalau Ayah tak suka padanya?"  
Ran hanya menggaruk pipi sambil tertawa kikuk. Aoko yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa. Lagipula aku juga tak berminat bertemu dengan sepupu kalian," Ujar Kaito mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Ran terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya teringat akan tujuannya mendatangi kelas adik kembarnya ini.  
"Ah iya, Aoko, aku ingin meminta buku catatan milikku yang kau pinjam,"

Mengerjapkan matanya, lalu menepuk kening. "Ah! Aoko masih belum mencatatnya! Biarkan Aoko menulis sebentar, Ran!" Ujarnya dengan secepat kilat menuju tempat duduknya.

Ran hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah adik kembarnya sedangkan Kaito menyeringai mengejek.

"Dasar Ahoko!"

"Diam kau, BaKaito!" 

.

. 

Sudah beberapa menit yang lalu Kaito Kid berhasil mencuri permata incarannya. Para polisi kini berada di penjuru tempat untuk mencarinya. Tanpa mereka sadari, pencuri yang mereka cari sedang berada di atap sebuah gedung yang tinggi sambil memperhatikan mereka.

"Dasar, benar-benar tidak belajar dari pengalaman," Gumam Kid menatap bosan kearah bawah, dimana Inspektur Nakamori yang sedang mengejar dummy Dirinya.

Kid mengangkat permata di tangannya untuk menghadap sinar bulan purnama, lalu melihat melalui monocle yang dikenakannya.

"Tch, bukan yang ini," Gumamnya lagi sebelum akhirnya menyimpan kembali permata tersebut ke dalam saku celananya.

"Sudah kuduga, Karena tidak ada Hakuba pertunjukanku jadi tidak menarik," Ujar Kid mendengus bosan.

"Bagaimana kalau di gantikan oleh orang lain...,"

Kid terkejut karena ada sebuah suara yang menginterupsi. Ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah menginterupsi dirinya, atau lebih tepatnya telah menemukan dia.

"Kaito Kid-san," Lanjut pemuda tersebut.

Kid menatap pemuda tersebut, sedikit heran karena pemuda tersebut memiliki kesamaan yang cukup banyak dengan sosok aslinya. Yang membedakan hanyalah model rambut dan iris miliknya.

"Ah! Ada tamu baru rupanya! Boleh kutahu siapa namamu, Tuan?" Tanya Kid dengan nada santai, berbanding terbalik dengan tatapannya yang menatap pemuda tersebut dengan serius.

Hembusan angin malam membuat helaian yang tetata rapi itu tertiup pelan. Mengabaikan poni yang tertiup angin malam, pemuda tersebut balas menatap Kid dengan senyuman percaya diri terlukis di parasnya.  
"Kudo Shinichi, Detektif.,"

Kid sedikit tersentak setelahmendengar nama pemuda tersebut. 'Kudo Shinichi? Bukankah dia yang Aoko bicarakan saat di kelas?' Pikirnya masih menatap sang detektif.

"Jadi, kau detektif pengganti Hakuba Saguru yang saat ini berada di London itu, Hm?" Tanya Kid sambil menyunggingkan sebuah seringai.

Shinichi menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kikuk.

"Sebenarnya aku tak tahu siapa yang kau maksud. Aku baru saja tiba disini sore tadi," Ujarnya.

"Inspektur Nakamori menceritakan betapa kesalnya ia denganmu, karena kau tak pernah berhasil ia tangkap,"

Kid menyeringai mendengar penuturan sang detektif.  
"Jadi, kau merasa kasihan padanya dan datang kesini untuk membantunya, hm?"

"Bukan begitu. Menurutku lumayan juga datang ke pencurianmu, menghilangkan rasa bosanku," Ujar Shinichi menggedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Jadi... Bisa kau kembalikan permata itu padaku, Kaito Kid-san?"

Kid terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringai. Kid pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat Shinichi berada, Shinichi hanya terdiam menatap Kid waspada.

Setelah tepat berada di hadapan Shinichi, ia berlutut lalu menarik tangan kanan Shinichi dan mencium punggung tangannya.

Shinichi terkesiap dengan apa yang Kid lakukan padanya "Eh?"

Kid bangkit dari posisinya seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke hadapan Shinichi.

'Plop'

Dengan sulap kecil miliknya kini setangkai mawar merah berada di tangannya yang ia ulurkan untuk Shinichi.

"Namaku Kaito Kid. Tak perlu embel '-san' untuk memanggilku. Senang bertemu denganmu, Tantei-kun!" Ujar Kid mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Uh.. Baiklah, Kid. Senang bertemu denganmu juga," Ujar Shinichi dengan ragu mengambil mawar tersebut.

Kid semakin menyeringai melihat respon Shinichi, "Sampai jumpa lagi, Tantei-kun!"

'Phow'

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Kid menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Shinichi hanya terdiam menatap tempat menghilangnya sang pencuri putih, ia dapat melihat sesuatu tergeletak disana. Melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, lalu mengambil permata yang tergolek manis disana. Melakukan seperti yang Kid lakukan sebelumnya, Shinichi mengarahkan permata tersebut ke arah bulan purnama.

"Memastikan sesuatu, eh?" Gumam Shinichi sambil menyeringai. Ia lalu menyimpan permata tersebut ke dalam saku celananya, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Tokyo memang tempat yang menarik," 

.

. 

Tanpa Shinichi sadari, jauh beberapa meter di depannya, lebih tepatnya diatas gedung di depan gedung tempatnya berpijak, terdapat sepasang iris Amethys memperhatikannya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Kudo Shinichi, kah?"


End file.
